


T-Shirt Kink

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [60]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: Tom's fiancee, Abigail, has a noticeable kink when it comes to him and his clothes, so much that she can’t quite wait to get him out of them. (See previous installments of the red plaid shirt kink one and two, Coriolanus blue t-shirt, Ice bucket challenge t-shirt, not to mention his watch also) - Inspired by Tom in the Save the Arctic t-shirt





	T-Shirt Kink

**T-Shirt Kink**

“THOMAS!” I screamed, pointing to the dressing room towards the back of the studio as soon as Andy Gotts wrapped the shoot. My fiancé leaned over one foot, his other sticking out to keep his balance, and shook hands with the photographer, thanking him incessantly for the past hour and a half.

The hour and a half was chock full of frustration, groaning and shifting in my seat in sheer torment. My man, my beautiful man was in a white t-shirt with a Save The Arctic slogan on it. The soft material was tucked into his sexiest pair of dark jeans, that I’d once spilled juice all over just to get him out of them, secured on his hips with a simple black leather belt. He was the sexiest man I’d ever seen in my life, and I really had a kink for Tom in t-shirts.

Tom leant his celebrity support for an excellent cause set up to protect the North Pole. The ice caps have been melting at an alarming rate, which isn’t just devastating for the wildlife that live there but for humans and our weather climate. As a couple, Tom and I donated handsomely as the future Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston. It was our first joint humanitarian venture together after getting engaged.

I couldn’t remember all of that beyond his broad shoulders in that tight t-shirt, I could barely see beyond the lust pumping though me.

The man, my fiancé, I swore was put together by God himself. He was so lean, so strong, so solid. In those first minutes after sliding that t-shirt on, I couldn’t keep my eyes off him, and I think I stopped breathing. Then the squirming began…

I fixated on his belt for a few minutes, imagining the leather wound snuggly around my wrists. When that thought made me squeak out loud and drew attention, I had to focus on something else. The assistant on hand brought me a cool water, stating that I looked flushed. I almost asked for the belt to put in my mouth to keep from biting my tongue with the intense need pumping through me for my man to… well, do the same.

After the shoot, Tom could tell by my tone that I wasn’t happy and made to separate from Andy as quickly as possible. While he briefly thanked the man another two times, he followed my stomping form to the backroom to have a private ‘discussion’.

Dutifully, he was behind me, ready to make amends for whatever he did wrong.

I shoved the door closed behind him, and threw him against it with all my might to a shocked, “Abby – wha-“

Like bees to honey, my hands splayed over his pectorals. The cotton was insanely soft, but I couldn’t register it over the clawing need to have him. That serious stoic confident man stood before me, anticipating my wrath, ready to turn it on its heel.

On an urgent whisper, I demanded, “I need you to make me come.  _Right now_.”

His serious expression melted into an arrogant smile before slipping into determined virility. Within the beat of a hummingbird’s fluttering wing, he had me backed into the opposite wall. Keeping his voice to a low growl, he said, “Say it again, love.”

Roughly I pulled him to me by the back of his neck, bringing his lips to mine. I murmured, my lips hovering over his, “Make me come.  _Do it now_ , Thomas!” As I unbuckled my jeans I grabbed his hand and led him into my knickers. I pressed his fingers to my weeping center.

“You’ll need to be qui-” He stopped short when his middle finger found me more than slick. Groaning, he breathed out sharply, “Fucking hell, Abigail…”

I sighed harshly, hiking up on my tippy toes and spreading my legs for him as he made contact with my clit.

Dragging his fingertip along my moistness, he flattened me against the dull gray wall, sandwiching me with it. “You’re so fucking wet,” he mouthed into my ear. “You’re dripping actually.” He pressed up against my distended clit, swallowing my cry of pleasure with an opened mouth kiss. When I quieted, he pulled away and asked, “Is this all for me?”

I clawed at that damned white t-shirt, the one that caused me so much frustration, the one that had me on the precipice of orgasm by the mere sight of it. I bunched the front of the t-shirt in my fist in a death grip, desperate for a grip on my sanity. I’d never been so quickly swept up in a knot of lust as I felt while watching my man pose for pictures, unable to touch him. I needed to feel him.

With a few circles over my sweet spot and a hollow thrust within me, Tom had me hurdling towards an orgasm so fast, my head was spinning from the gratifying sensation pounding within me.

Tom’s erection pressed against my hip as he whispered, “This is what you do to me, Abby. All for you, baby.” His glorious finger twirled over my clit at an easy rhythm, and I trembled for release.

I panted, gnashing my teeth on the cotton that put me in this compromising position.

“Your body wants to come, Abby. Let go. I’ve got you, love.”

Skating on the edge, I held tight to the control of my fate, afraid that I might literally come apart with the powerful orgasm barreling down on me. My other hand clutched his arm, and felt the muscles and tendons working to bring me over into oblivion.

“Feel it, baby. Let it consume you. I’m here to bring you back,” he soothed, his words pouring over me.

My orgasm tore through me with the force of a hurricane, fierce, violent and raw. Breath left my body and my vision blurred with a release so intense my entire being quivered. I sagged into my man, all my limbs useless and limp in the aftermath. His hand clamped over my mouth quieted any sound tumbling from me.

“That’s my Abigail… my passionate little minx.”

Tom held me all through the shocks and the tremors that followed, my body slowly finding its way back to normalcy. Though the high still buzzed through me, I finally looked up at Tom after resting against his chest and gave him a lazy dazed smile.

A grin pulled slowly across his lips, “Say my name, baby.”

An airy giggle bubbled up though me, “Ok, what’s it?” I slurred, “And what’s mine while you’re at it?”

Hands stroked over my back and my hair, bring me back to Earth while his sexy chuckle vibrated everywhere in the little tiny room.

Andy knocked on the door a few minutes later, “Tom, you alright?”

“Yes, thanks, Andy. Abby and I… uh, are… We’re having a little disagreement. We’ll be out in a few.”

“Go easy on him, Abby. I’m sure he didn’t mean to upset you.”

I laughed silently into Tom’s t-shirt that now showed signs of my twisting it and wet spots where I’d bitten down. Grateful though for the little masquerade of a small domestic in the backroom, preferable over shagging each other senseless.

My fingers unbuckled Tom’s sexy-fuck-me belt, I said to Andy through the door, “Thanks, I promise not to punish him too badly.” I moistened my lips with my tongue as I playfully scratched at the outline of Tom’s cock straining in his trousers. Looking up through my lashes, I flirted, “How you doing in there, soldier?”

Tom moaned in the back of his throat.

I smirked, “Thinking of all the ways to save the arctic now?”

“That we need to stay clear of them, yes – we’d melt them in an instant.”

My hands fumbled with the belt and the snap of his jeans until I finally got him free. With a wink, I brought the belt up for him to see, “I want this around my wrists when we get home.”

“Abigail… fuck…” his head fell forward on my shoulder as I stroked his twitching cock in my hand.

“Tell me what you want, lover. On my knees or bent over that chair,” my eyes slid sideways. “Or make you suffer until we get home like you made me suffer today?”


End file.
